


The smash bros oneshot collection

by MidnightJoker



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Problems, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring some of the greatest smash bros fighters.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are My Ocs:  
> Angel (A scythe welder)  
> "Summer" (A teenage girl well experienced in Hado)  
> Blair (A phantom thief new recruit)  
> Various Ocs are puppet fighters.  
> (These are in case you all forget)

Mario:Welcome, One and-a all! To the smash bros tournament!

(A loud wave of cheering erupted and then was quieted down)

Mario:If you'll follow-a me, we have a few-a newcomers to welcome!

Angel:Newcomers? We aren't supposed to get any till next week!

Mario:Alright, drum roll-a please!

(The sound of sticks beating on drums rang across the mansion)

Rose:Oh man! I hope Daniel makes it, I miss him!

Mario:Please welcome the-a Octolings!

(At that phrase two Octolings came through the mansion doors, they held a smash invitation in their hands as they dragged their things behind them Rose knew them, It was Daniel and Daphne)

Rose:You guys got on the roster! (She hugs Daniel) I missed you so much, babe!

Daphne:Hey Daniel, Where's Hat kid? She said she'd meet us here.

(At the point, Hat Kid came through the doors, she too held a smash invitation, but her stuff was held in her hat.)

Hat Kid:Hello! Nice to meet you all!

Angel:Sweet, three newcomers.

Summer:Welcome, all of you.

Galaxy:Ok, there was a surprise out of nowhere.

Blair:Aw!! Hattie is so cute!!!

Mario:You three get-a new rooms. Master hand is-a pretty laid back, so matches happen at-a random!

(The three newcomers place their stuff in their rooms and get to know the other fighters)

Daniel:Do those so called, "puppet fighters" get separate rooms?

Galaxy:Separate floor.

Daphne:Geez!

(Galaxy is a Yellow Lucina puppet of your curious)

Ashley (Black haired female Corrin puppet):Well we get a separate floor, I'm one of Angel's friends. His girlfriend to be exact.

(The fighters sit in the giant living room)

Hat Kid:Anyone here know how to cook?

Angel:I do. But just chilli.

Min Min:Ramen counts, right?

Joker:Not that much.

Myra (Green Palutena puppet):I can make some mean pb&j, But then again, I am a mother but Angel just cooks for himself.

Rose:You do know, once you get on the roster, your world gets fused with the universe of smash, right?

Quinn (Cyan Inkling puppet):Just place that there...

Daniel:What was the deal with those bright blue and Dark purple creatures, anyway?

Angel:Them? They were light and dark copies of us.

_Mewtwo:But, we managed to come out victorious in the end._

Blair:I'm going to bed, It was pretty late when you three got here...

Angel:See y'all in the mornin.

(Another one shot soon?)


	2. Helping Inkopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a call from Marina, apparently Sanitized Octolings have been running amok in Inkopolis! Can Daniel stop them all with the help of his new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During random chapters in the collection a certain fighter's home world will be on the brink of destruction and the other fighters will offer aid to that fighter. Everyone in the roster basically helps another once in a while, they're sorta friends.

**(The smash mansion)**

Daniel:Sweet! First phone call in the mansion! (He picks up the phone) Hello?

_Marina:Hey, Daniel? How are you? Can you come back home? There are Sanitized Octolings everywhere! We can't take them down!_

Daniel:Oh... I'm on my way! (He hangs up, Grabs his dualies and prepares to leave, but he is stopped by Fox)

Fox:Daniel? Where are you going?

Daniel:Back to inkopolis. It's under supposed ruin.

Fox:We're coming too!

Min Min:When you enter this roster, when one's home is threatened we all take action.

Ike:The stretchy armed girl is right. We're not just your opponents, we're also your friends.

Sonic:Yeah! So we gotta come with you!

Angel:His home world will be new to the most of us, so Daniel and Rose probably know that place the best.

Daniel:Thanks guys. We should get going!

Hat Kid:Peck yeah! Let's get those Peck Necks!

(Angel uses his scythe to open a portal to Inkopolis, when they appear in inkopolis, they see that the square was torn down with Sanitized Octolings going wild)

Rose:There's so many of them, how do we take them all down?

Blair:We gotta fight them all!

Fox:Alright, you know what we have to do!

(The fighters each rush off to fight the sanitized octo army)

Daniel:Now I just gotta find out who did this....

???:Looking for me, 10,008?

(Daniel turns around to see a sanitized version of himself, but... It wasn't him, one of the eyes leaked a strange liquid, but that eye was covered by an eye patch)

Daniel:Wait a second... Tartar?

Sergeant Tartar:That's right...

Rose:But how? Daniel killed you!

Tartar:Oh simpletons, When Daniel first entered the metro, I stole some of his DNA when he was unconscious. I made this synthetic body upon my destruction.

Hat Kid:Most of those weird Octo people exploded, is that bad?

Sergeant Tartar:Heh, not at all, my young friend... Not at all! (He pulls out a stronger version of the sting ray and points it at Daniel) Once I end you, I'll go after you little friends too! But first... (He snaps his fingers tying Daniel's arms and legs to the floor with turquoise ink ropes) I wanna have a lot of fun!!! (A giant tube appears as turquoise ink jumps into it, but the tube was guarded by sanitized Octosnipers)

Angel:Hattie! There's an octosniper in front of you! Can you take it out?

Hat Kid:Ok! (She starts smacking it repeatedly with her umbrella, dodging it's shots and Killing it.)

Blair:Persona! (This drew the attention of two Octosnipers, Blair and her Persona, Aphrodite appeared in the center, the octosnipers shot at Blair but her Persona reflected it, one shoting them)

Angel:One last Octosniper... (Angel pulled out a shotgun and shot the sniper, instantly killing it. Blair glared at him but he just waved it off)

Tartar:Say goodbye, Semi-sentient seafood!

Angel:Sparky, now!

Sparky:Piiiiiichuuuu!!! (Sparky the Pichu jumped above the tube, and summoned a lighting bolt, striking it and destroying it)

Tartar:My plan! Wait... No!

(Daniel quickly got his dualies and opened fire, splatting Tartar once and for all)

Min Min:That was it right?

Rose:Hopefully.

(They all go through the portal home, Happy they could save someone's world)

(More soon?)


	3. Messing with spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Angel defeats the Hinawa spirit, he wants to put it in the spirit vault, but what happens when said spirit wants a second chance at living?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched up that in the Earthbound 64 Hinawa was gonna be blonde, so I'm gonna go by the blonde hair Hinawa that ultimately become the Hinawa in Mother 3.

**(Angel arrives at the mansion alongside Daniel, Hat Kid, and Pichu)**

Hat Kid:So _that's_ what they mean by spirits! I thought we were gonna have another Snatcher situation.

Daniel:That spirit was hard to take down, I gotta go rest my arms...

Pichu:Pi?

Angel:I'll go out this spirit in the vault...

Peach:So, you four had fun, right? Since Lucas doesn't have a mother that's alive, I figured I could adopt him!

Angel:Peach, that's just wrong. (He walks towards the spirit vault and prepares to place the spirit in the rack for containment, but it moves and shifts almost as if trying to escape.)

Summer:Ummm Angel, why is there a moving spirit orb? Don't they stay still for containment?

Angel:This isn't good...

(Some fighters hear the shaking and see the events unfold)

Quinn (Cyan Inkling):Ah, crumbs. (The spirit hovers above the fighters' heads and flies out of the vault)

Leo (Black Jacket Wolf puppet):Follow that spirit!

(The fighters that witnessed the event unfold chase the spirit)

Peach:It's going into Min Min's room!

Blair:Wait, Min Min is asleep in there. We go in quietly, snatch the spirit and then we leave.

Daniel:Right. (Angel opens the door as the spirit was seen using it's special "strings" connecting to Min Min's brain, arms, and legs. Almost as if she was possessing her)

Rose:She's friendly, right? (The spirit finished "connecting" to her and fled to the spirit vault and got herself contained.)

Quinn:Is anyone else creeped out by that or just me?

Hat Kid:No, that was really pecking creepy!

(Min Min yawned as she got up and rubbed her eyes, she was in her casual wear, such as some jeans, a white T-shirt that spelled "Ramen Bomber" and she had her hair long, she didn't have on a mask or a hat)

Min Min:What time is it?

Quinn:Posses- I mean 5:43 pm.

Angel:You just took a nap right?

Lucas:Hey um.. What happened to my mom's spirit? Also, why is everyone here in Min Min's room?

Hinawa (in Min Min's voice):Lucas? Do you remember when we got Boney? (She let out a tiny chuckle as she place her hands on her cheeks and smiled) Oh, how you _loved_ that puppy! You would always play with it in the yard, the pain it was to wash the mud off your shirts, but ooh, you two were so cute! You even let Boney sleep your bed with you!

Lucas:H-How does she know all that?!

Angel:Forgot to mention, your mom sorta _possessed_ Min Min. Whoops!

Min Min:What was I saying? Why do I keep seeing a strange orange haired boy that looks like Lucas?

Summer:Possession.

Daniel:Not quite. Possession involves controlling the host, but what Hinawa did was a bit... _different._

Hat Kid:Different, how?

Daniel:Well this thing is often referred to as "Soul replacement"

Hat Kid:Pecking what?

Daniel:Well, part of the spirit's personality and soul will be placed in a sort of "chosen" host, the spirit and the host's personalities are either swapped or in Min Min's case, Hinawa's personality will take over half of Min Min's.

Lucas:So, she'll start acting like my mom?

Daniel:In a supernatural sorta way, yes.

Min Min (Controlled by Hinawa):Lucas... I can't believe it... You've gotten so big! It seemed like just yesterday you were playing with Boney out in the yard!

(Lucas ran up and hugged Min Min as tears streamed down both their cheeks)

Min Min (normal):I'll learn how to fight better, to help my little son here!

Hat Kid:This is so beautiful!!!

Isabelle:Mother and Son have been reunited!

Joker:Well, kind of...

Rose:How did you know Min Min was becoming more like Hinawa?

Daniel:Learned that through studying.

(More soon?)


	4. What are your real names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game night at the smash mansion and to make the night unforgettable, Mario pulls out a game from his world to spice things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Hat Kid's real name is Penelope Princeton (Based on my Hat in time oneshot collection)

**(In the smash mansion living room)**

Mario:Alright-a everyone! Master hand has-a approved of our game-a night!

Master hand:Remember, you guys have to clean up this time, I don't want a repeat of December.

Lucas:But technically Kirby did clean it up by eating it!

(The fighters huddle around, including Mewtwo who tried to hide his interest in game night)

Luigi:Oh, bro let me pick-a one!

Mario:Ok.

(Luigi picks up two cards, one with the fighter's name and another one with a question or a date they had to do.)

Luigi:For a-Daniel, What are you-a scared of?

Daniel:Inflatable ink bombs, C.Q Cumber, and Rose at full strength.

Mario:Ok, For-a Hat Kid! What is your real-a name?

Hat Kid:Full name or just first name?

Mario:Full-a name.

Hat kid:My name is Penelope Abigail Princeton.

_Mewtwo:Sounds long._

Hat Kid:Kind of.. I just sign things P.A.P

Angel:Things are kinda gettin a little bumpy here...

Rose:Oh sweet, I got a card! Angel, what is it like in your world?

Angel:My girlfriend Ashley is a princess, the goddess that I fought is now a shape shifting inkling girl, and we get zombie infestations every other month.

(Everyone except his friends, and sisters stare at Angel shocked.)

Angel:What?

Lucas:I got a card. Summer, what's your real name?

Summer:It's Summer.

Lucas:Isn't that your nickname?

Quinn:Oh! I know it's...

Summer:You tell them my real name, I'll shove my fist down your throat!

Blair:Let me handle this. Summer, Imma go off and do something with Joker if you don't tell them your real name.

Summer:Fine! I'll tell them! My name is... Courtney.

Angel:Sis.... You're lying, you tend to stall when you lie.

Summer:Fine, my name is Madelyn! Madelyn Ann Light. Angel used to call me Maddie when he was younger.

Min Min:Hiding your real name isn't good, but Madelyn is a nice name!

Madelyn (Summer):Yeah, but back in my world Madelyns are stuck-ups and snooty, son I started dressing like a boy and went under the name Summer.

Angel:Oh, one more before we all go to bed, Rose who's stronger, Daniel or you?

Rose:Obviously me.

Daniel:She doesn't lie.

(More soon. Also should Summer be called Madelyn or Summer?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's family's last name is Light. No they are not related to Doctor Light from the mega man series.


	5. The dads of the smash mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dads of the smash mansion decide to do some man bonding, which leaves the mothers of the mansion to try to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon bio (New O.C)  
> (Angel, Blair, Madelyn, and Galaxy's dad)  
> Puppet fighter he is:Blue Robin  
> Personality:Overprotective (Of his three daughters) Playful (With Angel)

**(Time 7:00 am smash mansion)**

Madelyn (Summer):Time to go train. (She brushes her teeth, puts her light blue hair in a ponytail, puts on her hoodie, pants and goes outside) Dad? Why are you out here?

Leon:I should be asking the same thing, Maddie.

Summer:I'm going for a jog, then I'll be back.

Leon:Be sure not to catch a cold.

Summer:I won't! (She runs off)

Leon:Alright... Time to cut the yard, oh, good morning Chrom and Bowser.

Bowser:So I guess we're gonna cut the yard, together?

Chrom:The yard is pretty big. Guess we'll mow it all...

(The three dads start up the lawn mowers and start cutting the lawn, hours pass as it becomes 8:00 am, 9:00 am, 10:00 am, finally it was 11:00 am as Summer comes back, she enters the mansion along with the dads)

Angel:Hey sis (yawns) what's up?

Summer:Nothing much. Where's Mom?

Angel:She's working on your motorcycle.

Summer:I forgot mom was a mechanic...

(The two siblings head to the mansion living room as they were followed by Sparky and Duck Hunt)

**(With the dads)**

Leon:Alright, I got the remote. What are we gonna watch?

Bowser:Let's watch the women's basketball game.

Chrom:Bowser, you only fantasize about getting a mother of you watch that.

Leon:Not to mention, Chrom and I have wives. They'd kill us. My wife would hit my head with a sledge hammer.

Chrom:Mine would slash my throat.

Leon:How bout some wrestling?

Chrom:Yeah! (Leon switches the TV to watch wrestling)

**(With the Moms)**

Myra:Ok, Casual lunch or favorite lunch?

Min Min:For what?

Marina:Our kids of course!

Myra:Most of our kids are teenagers.

Min Min:Lucas likes Omelettes so I'm going to make him some.

Robyn:Favorite lunch it is then.

(The moms start to gather ingredients and start cooking, they made everything from Omelettes, to chilli and the occasional spaghetti and meatballs, including some sodas for their kids)

**(With the dads)**

Leon:Blair where are you going?

Blair:Geez! How could you see me?

Leon:Answer the question.

Blair:I'm going out.

Leon:Where?

Blair:On a date with Ren.

Leon:Just let me know if he harms you in any way! I'll gladly break his arm.

Blair:See ya dad! (Blair has already eaten her food before leaving for her date.)

Leon:Man, I'm starving!

(Chrom sniffs the air)

Chrom:Guess our wives were in a cooking mood or something. I smell food!

Bowser:Lunchtime!

(They walk to the kitchen and see that most of the fighters have already eaten, even their kids)

Myra:What took you three so long?

Leon:Wrestling.

Robyn:Come on, the food is ready!

Min Min:I already ate it and it's heavenly..

(The two pairs of parents, and Bowser sit down and eat as Myra's face gleaned with hope)

Myra:So? Do you like it?

Leon:You were right! (He eats some more chilli) I don't think I can eat another bite....

Chrom:I'm stuffed!

Robyn:I finally made you eat my cooking, Chrom! Guess I'm a better cook.

Chrom:You win. (He burps) scuse me.

Marina:Yes! We made some delicious food! Oh look, we should save the rest for tomorrow.

Chrom:My taste buds will start attacking me if I have to eat my own cooking again.

Robyn:*giggles* Chrom, don't overdo it! Your cooking is fine.

Leon:guess we gotta cook tomorrow.

Bowser:Prepare to taste the most delicious out all the delicious food!

(More soon?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myra, Robyn, and Marina rarely cook, but when they do it's heavenly!


	6. The future supercomputer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy (With the help of Hat Kid) has gotten to study the time pieces. Looks like a certain young woman is about to change the laws of time, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time pieces have the power of predicting someone's future, very accurately...

Hat Kid:Hey Galaxy, what are you doing?

Galaxy:I'm trying to make a supercomputer capable of predicting someone's future really accurately!

Hat Kid:How accurate?

Galaxy:100% accurate.

Hat Kid:Since my planet was destroyed before I came here, wanna borrow some time pieces?

Galaxy:What are time pieces?

Hat Kid:They can rewind time of broken. But they also hold keys to the future or past.

Galaxy:If you're up to it.

Hat kid:Awesome! Let's make some fancy computer!

(Hat Kid and Galaxy begin to work, Galaxy makes most of the supercomputer while Hat Kid puts the time pieces into the computer as a power source)

**(Several hours later)**

Mario:Where have you two-a been?

Hat Kid:We made a time supercomputer!

(The fighters huddle around and see Galaxy's invention)

Daniel:Is this really a time seeking computer of sorts?

Galaxy:Sure! (She powers in the computer as it begins to run, it functions perfectly as the computer opens a search engine but for people's lives in the future)

Daphne:It works! I didn't believe it would work!

Galaxy:Ok, that is cold. Blair, I'm gonna start off with you. (She types Blair's name into the search bar and a little hourglass appears, and within a second, a lot of results appear)

_Computer:Showing results for Blair light, did you mean, Blair Amamiya?_

Galaxy:Ok, it seems here that Blair got married to Ren, they had only a daughter named Sakuri Amamiya.

Blair:Hehehe...

Galaxy:Since this ends with 100% accuracy, this is all true.

Daniel:Can you search up my name?

(Galaxy does so, typing Daniel into the search bar and the computer reads some results out loud)

_Computer:Doctor Daniel of Inkopolis has saved many lives, his wife, Rose has been left in charge of her family's chocolate company they have two children._

Daniel:Wow, this thing is working.

Rose:Guess I gotta start learning how to sell chocolate.

(Galaxy types in Summer's name)

_Computer:Madelyn Light, one of the strongest hado users in the world, at age 18 she has beaten her mentor, Chun-Li in a match. Four years later, at age 22 Madelyn has decided to open up her own dojo for anyone who wishes to learn the ways of hado._

Madelyn:Next year I beat my mentor?

Galaxy:Yup. Better start training. Ok, this computer can only handle one more, then a cool down. (She types Angel's name in the search bar as the last result)

_Computer:After marrying Princess Ashley, Angel lives a life as a king, but he doesn't like being a normal king and still goes on adventures to defeat the corrupt, of course accompanied by a goddess and his sisters. His daughters, however have started to take a liking to adventures..._

Angel:Sweet. More adventures. Royalty or not, I'm still gonna save the world!

Ashley:Somethings will never change...

Galaxy:Sorry everyone, this computer needs to cool down. So I'll use it when I have the time. Only I know the password.

(The fighters leave, amazed by what they saw.)

(More soon?)


	7. A new goddess in appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new goddess and her generals have made their way to the smash roster! Despite what the fighters are thinking, she is no threat to the roster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This being a goddess OC I made she can shape shift, but all of the puppet fighters she snap shifts into have red or magenta in their color swaps

**(Setting:Angel's world, destroyed)**

???:Ow... Those light beams should watch what they hit!

???:Mistress Lynn! Are you alright?

Lynn (Magenta Inkling form):Yes... I'm fine... (She looks over to see a yellow wearing red caped Chrom, presumably being her most elite general. A black inked Octoling girl with a wand, being the sorceress that watched over her, a yellow hatted child, which was the youngest of her generals, A purple Falco who liked to handle his work as if he was part of some Mafia, A red Snake puppet who criticized everyone for art, A blue Peach puppet who would snap at anyone who dared disrupt or ruin her plays. All of her generals were here, she wondered what had happened)

Diana (Busy Bee colored Hat Kid):C'mon! Let's get dancing! See if anyone is out here.

Sir Arthur (Yellow with red cape Chrom):Diana. Not every time we get somewhere is time to dance...

Hunter (Purple):I'm gonna make whoever did this sleep with da fishes! No one ruins my hard woik!

Courtney (Blue dress Peach):I'm gonna snap at them and throw them so far away! They should pay for making me do improv!

Jonathan Pierre the 15th (Red Snake Puppet):Clearly light bulbs have no taste in art.

Ryder (Black ink Octoling girl):Focus! We should find Angel and this supposed smash mansion... (She jumps on a flying broom, but doesn't sit on it like a normal witch/sorceress but instead sits on it as if she was on a chair)

Lynn:I think I see a portal! Come on!

Sir Arthur:yes, mistress. (They all follow the goddess turned inkling to the portal)

Hunter:The noive! Who stole alla my bike's oil?! I even had a dispensah made for it! Gotta travel by foot now...

(The group with Hunter in tow run through the portal and are in the smash mansion.)

**(Setting Smash mansion living room)**

Hunter:We made it! Who knew those goils could pack such a punch?

Lynn:Remember, we're stuck as puppet fighters now. We have a separate floor from the fighters, so we should see who's here.

Sir Arthur:Isn't that Angel?

Lynn:I guess those fighters are who helped him fight those weird light blue creatures.

Diana:Surely the way he fought them was groovy! right?

Jonathan:At least he saved the kingdom.

Courtney:He was improvising! I can't believe it!

(In the distance they could hear Rose and Hat Kid talking)

Rose:Once you enter the roster, expect there to be puppet versions of you!

Hat Kid:But there should only be one of me.

Rose:I don't decide that. The spirits do.

(They quickly walk to their rooms as Lynn and her generals walk to their new rooms as well.)

(More soon?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The generals are based on the legion of stationery from Origami King (personality wise)  
> Red Snake:Colored Pencils  
> Blue Peach:Rubber band  
> Yellow and black Hat Kid:Hole Punch   
> Yellow w/red caped Chrom:Scissors  
> Falco (Purple):Tape   
> Black inked Octoling girl:Original personality, but is easily angered similar to Stapler.


	8. Fighters at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still summer and the fighters have decided to take a beach day! Lots of things will ensue.

Master Hand:Fighters, seeing as today is super sunny, I have decided for a beach day.

Madelyn:Neat. So when do we go?

Master hand:Today. I'm teleporting everyone to the beach! _(Snap!)_

Angel:Finally! Time to go swimming, I'll just go take off my hoodie, shirt and I'll go swimming.

(Angel runs into a changing room for guys as he takes off his hoodie, a bright orange shirt he had on before he came in the roster)

Daniel:Since when did you have a scar on your stomach?

Angel:Oh yeah, this scar was from three years of gods and goddesses that my sisters and I fought.

(The guys leave as Angel only had on his purple shorts as his purple "anime like" hair blew gently in the breeze)

Rose:Guess I've seen someone else with a scar.

Daniel:Really, who else has one?

Rose:Snake in over his right eye, You on your knee.

Daniel:Oh, right. Dang knives!

Hat Kid:Peck! Why is the water so pecking cold?!

Angel:It isn't that cold. (He jumps in, and is perfectly fine)

Min Min:Lucas, I don't want you swimming off, you know you can't swim.

Lucas:I'm just gonna stay at the shallow end of the ocean. I'll be fine!

Hat Kid:I could use this rest and relaxation!

Angel:Is it just me or do you guys hear singing?

Daniel:Yeah, It's coming from behind the snack shack.

Rose:Whoever is singing sounds like a goddess above goddesses!

(Rose walks forward and sees Madelyn, singing to herself)

Madelyn (singing): _The life of an older sister isn't so swell! I've got a younger brother who I cared for so well! A girl my age, was happy and so hard to find. In my world a girl of my personality is one of a kind! As a tomboy I fought a lot to protect my brother's name! I guess my mom thought she raised two boys, because we acted the same..._

Rose:That was so, beautiful!

Madelyn:So what did you listen too?

Rose:Everything.

Madelyn:So, I sing. Big deal! Lots of girls sing and so I took up the thing too.

(The fighters have gathered around, all stunned by Madelyn's singing)

Sonic:Sing some more!

Madelyn:What? Why?

Angel:Come on, Maddie!

Madelyn:Alright.

(The fighters quickly change back as they return, fully clothed to see Madelyn sing)

Madelyn (Singing): _Coming to the roster, I thought I'd be a pest, guess I was wrong. I became one of the best! As a hado student, I fight with honor, but when I face a villain they are a goner._

Galaxy:Why did you stop?

Madelyn:My throat is dry and I'm tired.

Master Hand:Time sure flies. I guess it's time to go back. _(snap!)_

(More soon?)


	9. Why is Blair's left eye covered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity gets the better of the smash roster as they try to figure out why Blair never shows her left eye.

Daniel:I'm curious about one thing.

Rose:What is it?

Daniel:Blair's hair always covers her left eye. We never see it, something tells me she's heterochromiatic.

Hat Kid:Pecking what, mate?

Daniel:She has two different eye colors, her right eye, the one we can see, is green. But what about her left eye?

Lucas:I think her left eye is red.

Madelyn:No. It isn't red.

Hat Kid:You seen it?

Angel:My whole family did. But they don't mention it.

Joker:I got a way to get her to show us her left eye.

Rose:No we are not gonna send out a Valentine's day letter to every girl in the roster.

Angel:Plus Blair would kill you if you did that. She's a bit of a Yandere.

Galaxy:Just like Madelyn is a Tsundere.

Madelyn:Stop calling me a Tsundere!

Hat Kid:So, how are we gonna see Blair's left eye?

Min Min:It's her privacy, she'll show us if she wants to.

Byleth:We can simply ask her.

Blair:Hey! Whatcha guys talking about?

Angel:Why are you covering your left eye with your hand?

Blair:My hair still needs to dry before I put it down.

Hat Kid:Can we see your left eye?

Blair:Just _one time!_

Hat Kid:We promise!

(Blair lifts her hand of her left eye to reveal that it is a yellow color, her left eye was yellow, her right eye was green! Just like her hair. Hat Kid seen that Blair's hair had dried as she quickly out her hair to cover her yellow eye.)

Joker:Your eye was yellow this whole time?

Blair:It's more of a goldish color. But now that you all know my secret, yes, I am heterochromiactic.

Daniel:I knew it!

Rose:Well, I'm heterchromiatic too. My right eye is turquoise, I'm just wearing contact lens.

(This is the last oneshot. Sorry!)


	10. Time travellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious group of kids show up at the smash mansion, it's up to the fighters to figure out when or where they come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love time travel.

**(Setting smash mansion)**

Daniel:That was one tough match, I have no clue how Rose still has the strength...

Rose:Well, you did just fight a giant and metal opponent, of course your limbs would ache.

_(Flashing lights)_

Angel:Ok, I'm either too sleepy or we just saw lights.

Rose:No, I saw them too.

Blair:We all saw them.

(They all run over and see a group of kids trying to fix a type of machine.)

???:Hurry it up!

Voice 2:I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying.

???:Remember, the past version of our parents are here, don't let them know.

Voice 3:You know, Sakura help us fix this.

Blair:Who's Sakura?

Sakura:Gah!

Voice 2:Of course you'd get scared, just don't tell them.

Voice 3:Um, everyone is here.

Ren:Ok. Just tell us who the heck you are.

Sakura:I'm Sakura, I come from the future...

Galaxy:Future?

Twilight:In the future, two goddesses break out in war.

Angel:Seems likely... our world has war bent goddesses.

Lynn:I can hear you. Just cuz I have a mortal body doesn't mean I'm no longer a goddess.

Sakura:Well, now that we got that out of the way, we should head back.

Twilight:Bad news, Machine's busted.

Alice:Crud.

Blair:Stay the night. We'll have it fixed by morning.

Sakura:thank you mother, I mean, miss.

(The fighters work well and hard throughout the night, only rotating when needed)

**(Next morning.)**

Blair:So you really, really gotta go?

Sakura:Yeah, that whole goddess war thing was made up.

Ren:Out of all the lies..

Twilight:See you all in some years!

Sakura:Well... (hugs Blair and Ren.) See you soon, Father and Mother.

**(End.)**

Yes it's short idc.


End file.
